


Swimming In The Buff

by nimmermehr



Series: Thoughts from the Heatwave [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Heatwave, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Skinny Dipping, Swimming Pool, mcu - Freeform, swimming in the buff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: Because the temperature here rose a lot in the last few days, I came up with some more thoughts from the heatwave and made a short fic out of it.Summary: A heatwave has hit New York and because of a certain God, who couldn’t stop playing with his hammer, the AC in the Stark Tower broke down. You found a way to cool down late at night…but you weren’t as alone as you thought.Mostly smut - totally not sorry (it's Tony Fucking Stark)
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Thoughts from the Heatwave [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591129
Kudos: 57





	Swimming In The Buff

It was almost midnight and you wandered aimlessly through Stark Tower. A heatwave has hit New York and of course, Thor used this special time to play with his hammer inside his apartment, successfully bringing the AC to a complete standstill.

After tossing and turning around in your bed for two hours, trying to find a cool spot, you gave up, grabbed a cold beer from the (thankfully) still working fridge, you strolled around, only to find yourself at the terrace on the highest level.

The pool glistened in the moonlight and when you dipped your big toe into the water, you were surprised at how cold it felt.

You sat down on a lounge chair and stared at the pool longingly. Your swimsuit was still in your dresser and you felt way too lazy to get back into your overheated quarters. After scanning your surroundings and finding no hint of a breathing being, you told JARVIS to turn off the cams on the deck. When the AI confirmed your request, you stripped out of your shorts and t-shirt and took a header into the pool.

Surfacing, you gasped, feeling the cold water against your hot skin. After a few moments, you had accustomed to the freshness and paddled around happily.

„If I knew, I had the chance to catch you swimming in the buff, I would have killed the AC long ago myself,“ a deep and amused voice sounded from one of the lounge chairs when you surfaced after crossing the length of the pool under water.

„Tony,“ you stated, putting your arms on the edge and resting your chin on them to stare at the owner of this building.

„Should have known, you would come up and check the scene after I let Jarvis disable the cameras up here.“ To your own surprise, you didn’t feel like running or hiding.

Maybe it was the late hour, maybe the heat, that had took its toll on your for the last few days or simply the crush you had on the billionaire for a while, but when he sat there in silence, his eyes never leaving you, you splashed some water in his direction,

„Are you just going to sit there and watch me or could I persuade you to join me in the pool?“ your voice was an octave deeper than usual and definitely had a flirty edge.

„What would I get, if I decided to swim with you?“ Tony smirked, already standing up and lifting his shirt over his head.

Your eyes raked over his naked chest in the dim light, following his abs down to where a trail of dark hair disappeared into his silken boxers.

„Me…maybe,“ you purred, licking your lips and giving Tony a challenging smirk. You then pushed yourself off the edge, forcing you to swim away from him as he reached for the waistband of his boxers. You didn’t trust yourself not to do something reckless at the sight of all his glorious nakedness.

Hearing the splashing and feeling the waves, when Tony jumped into the pool, you didn’t turn around, but increased your speed until you felt his hand touch your thigh.

A second later, he had encircled your waist and pulled you into his firm body. With an audible intake of breath, your turned around in his arms, your bare skin slipping along his in the .

When your back hit the edge, you brought your arms up, wrapping them around his neck and pulling his head closer until your lips were only an inch apart.

„Thanks for joining me,“ you murmured, before kissing Tony’s full lips. He was eager to respond and let his tongue trail over your bottom lip, asking for entrance.

When you welcomed him with a sigh, you tongues began a slow and sensual dance. Tony grabbed your head and tilted it, until he could deepen the kiss, his other hand holding onto the edge and pushing himself closer to you until the whole length of his body was flush with yours.

While you moaned into his mouth and let your hands travel down his back, Tony slowly moved you over to the shallow end of the pool, so he could put his feet on the ground and grind his hips into yours.

You cried out as his erection pushed between your folds and rubbed against your clit.

„Fuck, (Y/N)!“ he cursed, ripping his lips away from you and staring down in your already clouded eyes. „Never thought, I’d get this chance with you. I wanted you for so long.“ His voice was hoarse and he nudged your nose with his own while one of his hands moved to cup your beast, tugging at your hardened nipple.

„Tony! Do that again! Please,“ you begged, finally being so close to your dream fulfilled.

„Do I get it right that my feelings are mutual?“ he smirked, twisting the nipple, causing pleasure to shoot right between your legs.

„Yes! Fuck…yes! I want you.“ It wasn’t more than a whimper, but your confession made Tony to hoist up your legs and wrap them around his waist as he captured your lips once more.

Sneaking a hand between your bodies, his fingers sleeked your entrance, where he found you already soft and wet for him.

Angling his hips, until the tip of his hard cock slipped in a bit, he tilted his head back to look at you questioningly.

Instead of a verbal answer, you smiled at him and pushed your hips forward, taking a few more inches of him into your wet heat.

With a groan, Tony closed his eyes and with a slow, but forceful movement of his hips, he entered you fully.

You cried out, feeling yourself clenching around the thick cock inside you, needing a moment to adjust. The dark haired man kissed along your jaw, his beard tickling your soft skin.

When his mouth found a spot on your neck that made you sigh, he licked and nipped there, until you rolled your pelvis against his.

Taking it as the hint it was, Tony withdrew half of his length, before pushing into your again. „Oooh, yessss,“ you hummed, pressing your feet into his ass to make him move faster.

„Use your words, doll,“ he chuckled into your neck, keeping up his slow and steady pace.

Suddenly grabbing Tony by the ears, your desperate gaze met his brown orbs and you huffed out, „Move! Faster! Now!“

„Feisty, little kitten,“ he laughed, kissing your nose, before he pulled his cock almost all the way out before slamming hard into you again.

At the impact, you threw your head back, moaning out loud. Growling, he set a pace as hard as the resistance of the water allowed, and changed the angle until your head fell forwards and your eyes almost crossed.

„There you are,“ he pressed out, crunching his teeth at the sensation of feeling your walls flutter around his hard length.

With every hard trust that hit your g spot, you whimpered, feeling the orgasm approach you like a fast train.

„Cum with me,“ Tony practically begged, biting down on your shoulder and pulling one nipple harshly.

With a sound that was close to a howl, all the muscles in your body clenched and an all consuming white heat shot through you, making you clench and unclench in sync with your heartbeat.

„God! Yes!“ Tony shouted, pushing himself as deep into your convulsing pussy as possible and staying there, his cock twitching and shooting his cum into you.

When your muscles finally relaxed, you felt like a ragged doll, only held up by the natural draft of the water and one of Tony’s hands on your lower back.

He slowly withdrew his softening cock from you and rested his head on your shoulder, his breath coming out in irregular pants.

After a few moments, he helped you to sit on the edge and hoisted himself up, until he could climb out of the pool, walking on wobbly legs to the seat, he occupied earlier.

He came back to you with a big, fluffy towel, he placed over your shoulders and helped you to get to your feet. Wrapping a beach towel around himself, he guided you to a lounge chair and sat down with your in his arms.

„You think, we can do this again?“ Tony asked, his chin nuzzled into the crook of your neck. At your satisfied sigh, he added, „Maybe after a night of cuddling in my bed and a full breakfast in the morning.“

„Only, if your sheets are silken. I need a cool spot,“ you murmured, leaning back into Tony’s broad chest, smiling lazily to yourself.

„Of course, sweetheart,“ the billionaire answered, before instructing JARVIS to change the water in the pool.

When you woke up the next day, you shivered and turned to the warm body next to you, trying to get as close to his body heat as possible.

„Seems like someone fixed the AC,“ Tony mumbled, pulling you into him and covering the two of you with his blanket.

„Hmmm…looks like you have to keep me warm then,“ you smirked, throwing a leg over his hip and grinding against his hardening length shamelessly.


End file.
